


Set Fire to the Rain

by JilyCSLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, High School AU, I am not nice to Neal in this, Sex, Smut, bad boy Killian, lota and lots of sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: She’s the good girl, small town Princess. Perfect family, perfect boyfriend, so why is she sneaking under the bleachers searching for a blue eyed bad boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as mostly a no plot pornish one shot. That I will continue as the ideas keep coming. 
> 
> Extremely unedited so please let me know of any mistakes you find.

He’s exactly where Ruby said he would be. Killian Jones. Dark shaggy hair, dark T-shirt that’s just a little too tight around his arms and dark jeans that are just a little too tight around his ass. Black combat boots and a black leather jacket. He screams danger. 

She steps on a stick and it cracks under her shoe. She freezes as his long dark eyelashes lift, his blue eyes landing on her and she feels the pull in her stomach ... and lower. 

“You lost Princess?”

“No.” She snaps watching as he slides his phone into his back pocket, she absolutely hates when people call her that. His eyebrows shoot up at her tone and he folds his arms across his chest. She takes a deep breath, she realizes she needs to be a bit less defensive, “No” She repeats, her voice sounding a bit seductive, she clears her throat, “Ruby told me I would find you back here.”

“Did she now?” He steps closer to her and she sees his jaw clench in the sparse sunlight shining through the bleachers, “And why would the town Princess be looking for me?”

“I…” She gives a nervous laugh before pulling on her ponytail. “I need to buy some pot.”

A single eyebrow arches up, “Oh?”

She bites her lip out of nervousness and watches as his eyes dart down to her lips and her heart speeds up. He takes a step closer. 

“Yeah? So do you have any?” When he just continues to stare at her, the blue in his eyes a bit unnerving, she takes a small step back and lifts her hands, “You know that I can buy?”

He stops and tilts his head at her, “What makes you think I’m dumb enough to sell to the Sheriff's Princess?”

“Oh.” She hadn’t thought of that. She just knows when Ruby had mentioned needing to buy some for her upcoming party she had readily volunteered to do it. But he’s not wrong. Her dad is the town sheriff. Her mom is a teacher at their school, “I’m not looking to rat you out Killian.”

“You know my name.”

It’s more of a statement then a question but she answers anyway, “Well yeah. I sit behind you in English. That is, when you actually show up for class.”

He reaches out and tugs on the bottom of her shirt, “All depends on what you’re wearing. Those short skirts? I’m definitely showing up for class on those days.”

“Pervert.” She says but still feels a blush spread across her face. 

He shrugs, his eyes darting to her jeans, causing her core to clinch, “Not denying it, Princess.”

She turns from him and walks under one of the rails, with her back to him she’s able to compose herself and refocus, she swings around the rail to face him again, “You keep calling me that, makes me think you don’t know my name.”

He chuckles and suddenly he has her blocked against a rail and she doesn’t mind one bit. She pinches his T-shirt and lifts herself up on her toes, kissing him so suddenly that she hears him suck in a sharp breath. She has a handful of his shirt when he breaks the kiss, her teeth dragging across his bottom lip. 

“What the fuck Princess? Aren’t you with Mr. Quarterback, Cassidy?”

Oh yeah. She does have a boyfriend. A boyfriend she loves. Or she did before he started sleeping around on her behind her back because she wouldn’t fuck him. 

But she didn’t think Killian would be the type to care about boyfriends and such, “And?” She challenges him. 

His mouth crashes back to hers and she moans as his hands cage her face between them, his thumb brushes against her chin just below her lip and she opens up to him, her tongue meeting his. Her hands trail down to the bottom of his shirt then back up under it, across the hard stomach muscles then around to his back. 

His touch is all over her, first in her hair, tugging at her ponytail then down her back and finally back up her front, under her shirt. She gasps as he racks his fingernails across her bra then pushes it aside and before she can react he’s pulled her shirt up and his mouth is on her breast, his teeth tugging on her nipple. She cries out as he bites down. 

She has never felt like this before. Not with her Neal for certain. She burns with desire for Killian as she always knew she would. She presses herself against him, her core throbbing for friction and suddenly his fingers are there, flicking her jean button open and slipping down inside her jeans and pushing her panties to the side. She throws her head back in another gasp as he rubs her clit, “You’re so wet. For me?”

“Yes.” She gasps her fingers digging into his shoulders, he then pushes one, two fingers inside of her and she’s crying out without a care to who can hear them. 

“Yes. Oh God yes.” She gasps as she fucks his fingers. She pulls a hand through the back of his hair and yanks. He pops her nipple from his lips and his mouth is back on hers. 

“That’s it Princess. Fuck my fingers.”

And she does. God, does she. His mouth lowers to her neck sucking, it’s only when his teeth tug on her ear that she finally comes. A cry on her lips that he quiets with his own mouth. 

Slowly he pulls his hand from her pants and takes a small step back. She watches with hooded eyes as he puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks them. And fuck is that hot. Neal always has to wash his hands immediately after getting her off. She tugs on his shirt for one last short kiss then steps away

He steps away too and bends over to rummage through his backpack, standing and holding out a package of pot with his fingers. 

“How…” she stops to clear her throat and he smirks at her, “How much?”

“On the house Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma enters Granny’s Diner on the arm of her father, giggling as he gives a bow at their table. Sitting she smooths her hands over her dress and glances around the diner. It is full of Dad’s with their daughters, given that tonight is the annual Daddy Daughter Dance it is no surprise. What does surprise her is a dark head in a familiar leather jacket standing at the front counter. He has his back to her, leaning on the counter, one arm up on it, holding a drink, the other sliding across the arm of a girl. The girl laughs and bats his arm away before walking away from him. He turns to follow her with his eyes before they land on Emma and a blush creeps across her cheeks. He takes note of her dad sitting with her and raises his eyebrows. She suddenly feels so silly sitting here with her Sheriff Dad and modest dress (because who wears a even remotely sexy dress to a Daddy Daughter Dance). She still can’t believe she let him go as far as they did under the bleachers. She’s not that kind of girl. It took Neal a couple of months before she would even let him touch her under the clothes. 

Emma glances at her Dad when he asks if she wants her usual and she nods before excusing herself to the bathroom. As she stands her eyes quickly dart to Killian and then away. She passes the jukebox and rounds the corner to the bathrooms and immediately stops, pressing her back to the wall and taking a few deep breaths. She hasn’t seen Killian since that day under the bleachers. He skipped class the next day and then it was the weekend. But he still looks as good as he ever does. That mess of dark hair and those deep blue eyes. She’s feels like he wouldn’t even have to ask, just flash those eyes at her and she would let him do everything she’s ever denied Neal. 

Suddenly Killian is there in front of her and she sucks in a deep breath. 

“Well don’t you look the perfect Princess.” He says to her but she doesn’t respond with her words. Just reaches for his jacket and pulls him to her. Their mouths meet in a frenzy of lips, teeth, and tongue and soon they have to part for breath. His hands are tangled in her hair and he yanks back gently to continue his path down her neck. She tilts her head back willingly as he nuzzles at the juncture between her neck and shoulder for a long moment. 

“Tell me you’ve thought about my fingers in you.” He groans before sucking back on that spot. 

“Yes.” She gasps, “all I can think about.”

“Really?!” Emma gasps and pulls away from Killian to see the blonde girl he had been talking to at the counter staring at them with her hands on her hips. 

“Go away Tink.” Killian grumbles but his hands fall from her waist and he steps back. 

“Making out with the Sheriff's Daughter where he can see you? Doesn’t seem smart with what you’re packing.”

“I said fuck off.” He grumbles as he pulls out his phone. 

The girl, Tink, rolls her eyes and starts to walk past them, “Oh you have something right there.” She points to the spot between her neck and shoulder and Emma gasps as she slaps her hand on her own neck. 

“You didn’t!” She swings around to the mirror at her back and gasps again at what is very clearly a hickey right where Killian had been kissing, “Killian, my dad is going to kill me!”

He smirks from behind her but it’s Tink that steps in front of her to help, “Here.” She says and pulls some of her hair over her shoulder, to hide it, “Just don’t brush your hair back and you should be clear. Especially once you get to the dance, it’ll be dark enough in the gym. 

“I…” her eyes flash to Killian but he’s on his phone, “I don’t understand. Aren’t you on a date with him?”

Tink laughs and Emma understands why she’s called Tink (surely that’s not her real name), her laugh is like a tinkling of wind chimes on a breezy afternoon. Emma can’t help but smile, “With this asshole. Never.”

“Gee thanks Tink. Great wingman you are.” Killian grumbles as he pockets his phone. 

“I better get back before my Dad comes looking for me.”

Tink smiles at her and Killian just winks. It’s a bit disappointing but as she passes by him, she feels his fingers brush across her hand and her heartbeat picks up again. 

“Really Killian, the Sheriff's Daughter?” She hears Tink hiss as she walks off. 

“It’s nothing Tink.”

“Didn’t look like nothing.”

“Leave it.” He hisses and she hears no more. 

Her dad greets her with his wide charming grin, “There’s my Princess.” and she’s back to playing the perfect daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

She tells Ruby early Sunday morning. She’s mostly sober, Ruby is possibly still drunk as they sit side by side on Ruby’s balcony. The sun is just creasting over the horizon when the words leave her mouth, “I made out with Killian Jones.” Ruby sits up causing Emma to almost fall over. “Twice.”

“What the fuck?” Ruby slaps her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. 

Emma cringes and busies herself by braiding her hair. She wasn’t sure until the moment the words spilled out of her mouth if she was going to tell anybody. Ruby is certainly her best friend and knows more about her than anyone else in the world but this thing with Killian … just feels like something that shouldn’t be talked about out loud. 

“When? When could this have possibly happened?” Her friend jumps to her feet, “Oh. OH! When you went to buy the weed for me!”

“Yeah.” Emma nods. “That was the first time. He also .. I let him …” she feels a blush across her cheeks and Ruby grabs her wrists, stopping her braiding process, “You let him what?” Her voice is breathy. 

“You know. Finger me.”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Ruby starts jumping around the balcony, “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Finally her friend calms down enough to remember her and sits back down next to her, “What about Neal?” Ruby shakes her head, waving her hand, “Who cares about him. So the second time? When was that? Did he get you off then too?”

“Oh God no. That was the night of the Daddy Daughter Dance, he was at the diner and we made out in the back. That’s where I got this.” She slides her T-shirt over to show Ruby the hickey. 

Ruby leans forward to see it better before sitting back. She’s speechless for a long moment then suddenly slaps Emma on her leg, “I knew you had it in you. Killian Jones. He’s fuckin hot.”

“Yeah.” Emma breathes remembering how it felt to have his mouth on her, his fingers in her. 

 

The sun is fully up and they are back inside cuddled up on Ruby’s bed and so close to sleep that Emma jumps when Ruby speaks, “Not that I care about him but what about Neal?”

“I don’t know. I loved him, I love him, but everyone knows he’s fucking Tamara behind my back.”

Ruby chuckles, “I think he’s the only one that thinks he’s being sneaky.” She closes her eyes and the smile drops from her face, “I’ve been wanting to say something for some time now. Just didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know Ruby Lou. And I was hurt. But now I almost don’t care, and not just because Killian is freakin amazing with his tongue.”

“Oh God I bet he is. Imagine what else he can do with it..”

“Ruby!” Emma manages to have enough energy to slap her friend on the arm. 

“Just saying. Can’t hurt to find out, can it?” 

 

She tries to not go to him. She makes it two and a half days. By lunch on Tuesday, she’s heading in the opposite direction of the lunch room and out the side door that leads down to the football field. To the bleachers. 

Someone is there with him, she thinks his name is Jefferson and she knows he’s just as much trouble as Killian. But he doesn’t so much as look her way as he walks past, leaving her alone with Killian. 

Killian’s eyes meet hers and she thinks he’s going to come to her but instead he turns away and says, “You shouldn’t come out here.”

Emma studies him for a long moment but he refuses to look her way. “Fine.” She says turning away. 

“What do you want from me, Princess?”

Emma swings back around and throws up her hands, “I don’t know.” He raises his eyebrows at her, “I don’t. I just know I can’t stop thinking about you and I really wanted to see you.”

“Yeah? You think of me when you’re with that boyfriend of yours?” He steps towards her, “You think of me when he’s touching you? When you’re letting him fuck you, is it me you’re thinking of?”

“We don’t… I’m a…” She trails off as he chuckles darkly. 

“Oh I’m sure that goes over well for Mr. Quarterback.”

Emma shrugs, “Rumor is he’s getting it elsewhere.”

He’s in front of her now and she resists tugging him closer, capturing his lips with hers “So I’m just payback then?”

“Why do you care?” She snaps and he shrugs, 

“I don’t.”

“As long as you get off right? You get to fuck the Town Princess. Stick it to the sheriff.”

He wraps an arm around her, his hand splaying across the small of her back as he pulls her against him. His mouth hovers over her ear as he says his next words, “Is that where this is going? Do I get to fuck you?”

Emma shivers as he bites down on her ear, tugging it with his teeth before dragging his nose across her jaw and finally, finally crashing his mouth onto hers. The kiss is hot but he pulls away after a moment, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth. His one hand is still holding her tight against him, the other is cradling her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek as he studies her. 

“I’ve never….” She whispers, her eyes studying his. 

He smiles softly and it completely changes his face, he doesn’t look so dangerous with those dimples. He brushes her hair across her forehead, his eyes following his fingers, “Seriously Princess, you shouldn’t come back here. Last thing I need is for you to get busted by association.”

“Then come to class more often so I can see you.”

He chuckles as he steps back, “We’ll see.”

It’s not a commitment but it’s more than she could have hoped for. Hey her dad may not approve of what’s going on but her mom will be happy if Killian starts showing up to class more often. 

—-

He does show up to class the next day and she grins widely at him as he walks towards her. He in turn gives her a half smile and winks just before sliding into his seat. 

“Killian Jones, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Her mom says as she’s taking attendance. 

“Someone convinced me it could be worth my while.” Emma just knows by his tone that he threw in a wink for her mom. 

“Oh save the flirting for the girls your own age, Mr. Jones.”

“Like your daughter?”

Her mom's eyebrows shoot up as the class chuckles, “That’s enough from you Mr. Jones. Everyone turn to….”

Emma leans forward in her chair as her mom turns to the smart board, “Please don’t flirt with my mom, that’s just disturbing.”

He chuckles, “I promise to be good if you meet me in the old chem lab at lunch.”

She doesn’t have to think twice as she breathes out a quick “Yes.”

 

The old chem lab is in a part of the school that isn’t used any longer. The chem lab had caught fire a few years ago and caused quite a bit of damage to the east wing of the school, the school didn’t have enough money to fix it so they just shut it down. 

She enters the room and stops as she finds Killian bent over a desk, working on what looks to be an assignment, he looks so normal with his jacket thrown off and his hand quickly darting across the paper. His other hand is buried in his hair and Emma lets out a breath to which he jerks his head up. 

“You actually do homework?”

He throws down his pencil and sits back in the chair, “Well someone convinced me it would be fun to attend class and now I have all this makeup work.”

Emma chuckles, “Sorry.” She glances down at the paper and runs her fingers across the desk, “Do you need help?”

Killian leans forward, his finger dragging up her arm, “Princess, I didn’t ask you here to tutor me.”

“Oh?” She is now between him and the desk and she hops up to sit on the desk, immediately crossing her legs. His eyes slide up her legs and she shivers, “Why did you ask me here then?”

“I like that skirt you’re wearing.”

She looks down at her skirt. She knew when she pulled it out this morning, exactly what she was doing. She knew there was a possibility he would show up to class and she wanted to look good for him, “Yeah?”

“Mmm” his hand is at her ankle and slowly slides up her leg, stopping at her knee. His eyes finally lifting to meet hers as he slowly pushes her leg off the other, spreading them with both hands on her knees. His eyes hold hers a moment longer before they lower to her crotch, one hand sliding up her thigh to touch the edge of her panties, “And these panties. I like them.”

His finger teases the edge of them and she feels like she is on fire, that’s what his touch does to her, “Tell me Princess,” 

His finger lifts the edge of her panties and he drags it up and down, barely touching her. The faintest brush of his fingers makes her gasp and she tilts back on the desk, “Anything.” She says. 

“Did you think of me this morning, when you put these on?” His finger finally, finally dips across her slit before completely pulling away and Emma opens her eyes (when had she closed them). She doesn’t have time to be disappointed before he’s sliding her off the desk and into his lap, her legs on either side of his. Her core sitting directly on his crotch and she can’t help but gasp as she slides herself one, two times against him 

“Fuuuuck Princess. You’re going to be my undoing.”

And she’s certain he will be hers as he hands grip her hips and he thrusts up. One hand slides up her back and latches onto the back of her neck before bringing his mouth up to capture hers, his tongue teasing as it traces a path over hers. Emma let’s out a needy groan, his kiss scorching her. She tilts into him, kissing him with everything she has. She’s moving over him in a rhythm now and after they break apart for a kiss, he tilts his head back as he meets her hips with his own thrusts. She can feel him through her thin panties and she wants nothing more than to pop the button of his jeans and pull him out, slid her panties to the side and just let him slide right in. 

“Can I…?” Her hand slides between their bodies and he thrusts up into her hand as she brushes it over his crotch, “I want to touch you.”

“Yeah Princess.” He chuckles, his voice is raspy as he slows their thrusting, “Yeah you never have to ask for permission to do that.”

She pops the button of his jeans and reaches down, groping him through his boxers and he gasps. She jerks her hand one, two times before sliding her hand in the slit of his boxers and pulls him out. Her hand is wrapped around him and they are both staring down at it as she brushes her thumb over the tip. Her jerks in her hand then chuckles, she starts slowly stroking him then her eyes on his she slides forward and drags his tip over her panty clad crotch, it feels so good that when she does it a second time with a bit more pressure that she can’t help but throw her head back. 

“Fuck but if that isn’t hot Princess.”

She does it again, the fingers of her other hand digging into his shoulder as he presses forward, the tip of him pushing at her entrance, only stopping because of her panties. 

“Killian.” She whimpers and suddenly she’s on her back on the desk and he’s hovering over her, thrusting against her in a quick rhythm that has them both moaning. 

“I want to be inside you Princess.”

“I want you inside me. Fuck Killian, please.”

He slides his fingers down to her panties and pushes them to the side. She watches as he takes himself in his hands and brushes his cock over her slit, wetting it and she gasps as he positions himself at her entrance, pausing as his eye lift to hers, “Are you sure? Emma?”

Her name on his lips is all it takes for her to nod and he pushes in. There’s a burn and she bites her bottom lip to stop the whimper wanting to escape. He’s going so incredibly slow but it still hurts so much and a tear slides down the side of her face. She’s shocked to feel his thumb brush it away, “Emma?”

Her eyes meet his and she sees a side of Killian she never even knew existed. He looks so incredibly concerned that she knows before it happens that he’s about to completely stop and pull out. Reaching up she drags his mouth to hers, “I’m fine. Just. Don’t stop.”

He kisses her back then says, “Take a deep breath.” And when she does he thrusts quickly, fully pushing himself into her. It hurts but she also feels so incredibly full and a different type of burning starts to build inside of her. 

His eyes are searching hers and she nods. He starts to slowly move inside of her, thrusting quicker and harder the more certain he is she’s okay. Soon she’s meeting his thrusts and fuck she’s having sex in the old chem lab with Killian Jones. She laughs suddenly thinking how proud Ruby would be of her. But then Killian lifts her leg and she digs her fingernails into his back as he moves even deeper inside of her. She throws her head back and his lips attach to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. She feels something building and knows she’s going to come as he continues to thrust, hitting her in just the right spot, but it’s not until he drags his fingers down her side and between their bodies, his fingers pinching her and rubbing one, two times that she crashes over, Killian falling right behind as he comes inside of her. 

The bell signaling the end of lunch rings sounding loud in the otherwise empty wing of the school and Emma jumps. Killian still has his face tucked in her neck, his cock still buried deep inside of her. 

“I never want to leave this spot.” He mumbles but soon after he lifts himself and slides out. Her panties slid back into place and she cringes at the mess. 

“I need to go to the restroom before class.” She sits up and he looks up at her as he straightens himself. 

“Wait and I’ll walk you.” He’s reaching to grab his backpack but she shakes her head backing up to the door, “No. I … need to hurry so I’m not late to class.”

“Hey.” His hand catches hers and he pulls her back, reaching his other hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, he kisses her cheek, his lips lingering before moving to her ear, “No regrets, yeah?”

When he pulls back she offers a small smile, “Yeah.”

He squeezes her hand before dropping it and stepping away. She can’t help but watch him for another long moment before turning away and quickly leaving the room. Tears fill her eyes as she rushes down the hallway and finally into the bathroom. Thankfully it’s empty and she presses her back to the door, tilting her hand back as the reality of what she just did hits her. 

She fucked Killian Jones in the chem lab during their lunch break. 

She, Emma Nolan, who wouldn’t let her boyfriend of two years go past third base with her, just let a guy who until just a few moments ago she was sure didn’t even know her name, fuck her on a table. But oh when he had finally said it …. Emma rushes over to the sink and flicks on the cold water, splashing her face. What in the hell has gotten into her?

She hears her best friend's voice whisper Killian in her head and she chuckles. Brushing her fingers through the tangles in her hair she straightens her clothes and takes a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and stepping out. 

Directly into the arms of Neal, “Emma! I’ve been looking all over for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing down here?” Neal asks as Emma’s eyes swing back to the chem lab door. Killian is nowhere in sight but that doesn’t mean he’s gone. 

“Oh um. I was tutoring and the person didn’t want anyone to … know.”

Neal grins, “Aw my perfect girlfriend. Always helping out those in need.”

Suddenly someone is walking up behind her and Emma swings around to see their Principal. She thinks they're in trouble when he calls out a different name. 

“Mr. Jones,” 

Emma turns back around, her eyes wide as they land on Killian standing outside the chem lab door, his backpack hanging at his side. 

“Mr. Gold.” Killian sneers. 

“Word was you were sneaking around the east wing. Dealing no doubt.” Emma watches Mr. Gold snap his fingers and hold out his hand for Killian’s backpack, “Hand it over.”

Killian slowly lifts his arm but instead of handing the backpack to Mr. Gold he drops it. 

“Who else is with you?”

Killian’s eyes flash to Emma so briefly she doesn’t think anyone notices, however Mr. Gold swings around, his narrow eyes on Emma and Neal now, “Mr. Cassidy, Ms. Nolan, shouldn’t you two be in class?”

“Yep. Heading there now.” Neal says and turns, swinging an arm over Emma’s shoulders to guide her away. Emma glances back one last time before they round the corner and she can see the blue of Killian’s eyes staring right back at her. 

Thankfully Neal is unable to question her further because they are now incredibly late to their classes so with a quick kiss to her cheek they part ways. 

 

Killian doesn’t come to class the rest of the week and Emma doesn’t go looking for him. On Friday night she goes to the football game and pretends to be the perfect Quarterback girlfriend with her face painted with Neals jersey number and her school colors. But then she sees Tamara down with the cheerleaders and she too has Neal’s number painted on her face and Emma is just so over it. She doesn’t know why she’s even trying because all she can think about is Killian and that moment in the chem lab. 

Emma stands up in the stands and after another moment of deliberation, (which is around the time Neal makes a perfect pass and the crowd around her goes wild) she leaves the game and goes straight home. Her mom is settled in the living room. Her Friday night glass of wine in hand and her weeks worth of DVRed shows playing. Her Dad typically works the overnight shift on Fridays and her mom is usually passed out on the couch by the time her first glass of wine is empty. 

Emma stops to talk to her mom briefly, sitting on the arm of the couch. Her mom lifts a hand to brush the ends of her hair and she feels content, “You seem different lately.” Her mom says and Emma shrugs. “You and Neal doing okay?” 

Emma scrunches up her nose, “Not really.”

“Oh?” 

“He has other … interests.”

Her mom studies her face for a long moment then reaches up to brush over the paint on her face, “You should wash this off.”

Emma hugs her mom then makes her way into the bathroom and immediately washes her face, scrubbing the spot Neal’s number is painted on raw, and once she’s in bed shots Ruby a text about meeting for a late breakfast in the morning. 

Emma expects the text from Neal later that night, but is surprised when she glances at her phone after it alerts her she has a new text to see one from an unknown number. She knows without asking who it is. 

_Meet me._

_When?_

_Tonight at the old park on 6th_

Her fingers pause over her phone. She wants to see him, God does she want to see him. But she’s also so confused. Not over Neal. She could care less about him, she hasn’t broken up with him yet because she feels she at least owes him a face to face break up after two years but she can’t even remember the last time they’ve been alone to actually have that type of conversation. She’s so tempted to just shoot him a quick break up text, but she doesn’t want to be known as that girl. She still cares what people think. 

_Princess?_

_Ok_

Emma glances at her phone again and knows if she’s going to do this then now is the time, her mom is surely asleep by now. Climbing out of bed, she slips on her shoes and quietly makes her way past her mom passed out on the couch and edges out of the house. She doesn’t exactly have a curfew, her parents trust her and she typically lets them know where she is, who’s she’s with. But meeting Killian, at the old abandoned park that her father once forbid her from going to when she was younger. Probably not something they would approve of. 

There’s only one other car there when Emma pulls up and she steps out of her car. She doesn’t see Killian at first then there’s a spark and she sees him bent over a lighter. The fire dances across his face making him look even more dangerous than he already does. Emma shivers and she instantly regrets not grabbing a jacket. 

She walks down the slope towards him. He’s leaning against the pavilion post and he is the epiphany of cool with his leather jacket and cigarette hanging off his lips. She watches him take a deep inhale before pulling it out of his mouth and blowing the smoke out. 

“Hey.” She says as she stops at a safe distance from him. 

He pulls the what is now obviously a joint from his lips again and exhales the smoke to the side, “Hey.” He says, his voice deep and raspy. Sounding exactly like when she had been on top of him in the classroom, and fuck if that doesn’t do all kinds of things to her body.

He takes another long hit before holding the joint out to her and nodding, Emma takes it from his fingers, careful not to touch him for fear of jumping him then and there if she does and takes a couple of her own hits from it before passing it back. When he offers it again she shakes her head. Killian pushes off the post and nods to his car, “Want a beer?”

“Sure.”

He brings her one, and pops open the tab for her before handing it to her. Then as he opens his own he leads her over to the swings and sits in one, Emma follows not sure where this evening is exactly going. She sits and takes a long pull from the can, 

“So how’d you get my number?” 

He twists the swing around so he can see her. She doesn’t face him, instead she pushes herself back and forth with her toes. 

“Ruby seemed to think I might want it.” She sees him shrug from the corner of her eye. 

“Oh.”

“How was the football game?” Emma stays silent. She doesn’t want to talk about football or boyfriends or Neal. “I assume you went to support your boyfriend. Did we win?”

Emma doesn’t think she imagines the hint of bitterness in his voice and she finishes off the beer, tossing the can to the side before pushing off the ground with her feet and beginning to swing, pushing herself higher and higher. Soon her hair is flying up and across her face and she tilts her body back, her legs out straight as she stares up at the stars. Soon the swing slows and she sits back up, she stands and goes to Killian standing between his knees, she brings both hands to his face, cradling it as she searches the deep blue of his eyes. He stares back at her, giving nothing away in his expression. He’s not giving her that hard, dangerous look she associates him with but it’s not a look of love either. Slowly she lowers her mouth to his, brushing her mouth against his. She lickes at his lips until he opens up to her, her hands slide back into his hair and he groans as her fingernails scratch at the nape of his neck. He has one hand holding onto the chain of the swing but his other hand which is still holding the beer can presses into the small of her back. The can is cold and soon she pulls away, stepping back as she shivers. 

“Here.” He places the beer down and slides his leather jacket off, handing it to her. She takes it in her hand and holds it out for a moment. This is something meaningful, even if he were to tell her it wasn’t, he cocks an eyebrow at her after a moment and nods to the jacket, “See, you put it on and it keeps you warm. Quite simple really.”

Emma chuckles as she finally slides her arms through the sleeves. It’s warm from his body heat and it smells like him. Like leather and pot and a faint cologne that’s woodsy. It takes everything in her not to bury her nose in the collar and inhale. 

—-

 

They’re sitting on the playground equipment, hidden from the street as they lean against a wooden wall and on their third beer, so she can’t really blame being drunk, when she asks, “So, how many girls have you been with?”

“Counting you?” Before she can respond, he grabs her arm,, “Sorry.”

His blue eyes hold hers searching before he looks down and his fingers brush across her collarbone, where her swan necklace lays, “I know you don’t do that with just anyone.”

“With no one.”

“Yeah.” His fingers tug on a strand of her hair and he twists it around, “So does this mean I’m your boyfriend now? Do you get to wear my letter jacket?”

She chuckles and lightly slaps his chest, “You don’t have one.” 

He smiles and shrugs, “My leather jacket then.”

She grins because she really, really likes the sound of that. Just one problem. 

“I’m breaking up with him. Planned to for awhile now.”

“Hope it’s not on my account.”

Emma glances at him and he’s smiling so she laughs, “Oh it’s 100% your fault. But let’s not forget he was cheating on me first.”

“I’m pretty sure you win the payback game.”

“Yeah I do.” She whispers as he pulls her closer to him by the lapels of his jacket and soon he’s kissing her again and she feels it all over her body. His hands grasp her hips and he’s lifting her up into his lap. She straddles him and her hands dive into his hair. His kiss heats her up inside and out and she knows she has never felt this way with Neal. Not even in the beginning of their relationship. There’s just something about Killian that sets her on fire. 

Just as Killian’s hand slides under her shirt there’s a loud whoop that is clearly from a police car and she opens her eyes to see flashing lights 

“Shit.” Killian pushes her to the side and jumps to his feet, staying low so as not to be seen. 

“I know you’re out there so just do us both a favor and come out.”

“Shit!” Emma hisses and when Killian looks at her questioningly she nods to the police man, “It’s my dad.”


	5. Chapter 5

Killian crouches back in front of her, “Just stay here. Let me take the fall and then you can bail when I’m gone.”

Emma starts to nod then shakes her head, “No I’m not letting you take the fall again.”

“Again?”

“Mr. Gold, the day that … the day we met in the chem lab.”

“Oh love, that wasn’t your fault. He’s always on my ass about something or other.”

“Besides my car is right there. He’s bound to notice it.”

But before Killian can respond they are blinded by a flashlight shining in their eyes, “Dad! Stop!” Emma cries out without thinking and the light immediately swings to the ground. 

“Emma?” 

Emma stands and makes her way down the equipment to stand in front of her Dad. She feels Killian behind her. 

“What are you doing out here … and with Killian Jones.” The flashlight is now shining directly in Killian’s face and Emma pushes it back down as Killian lifts a hand to block the bright light. 

“Dad stop! We were just hanging out.”

“Yeah?” He then shines the light on the beer cans and Emma cringes as she turns back to her dad, “I promise it was only a couple. I wasn’t going to drive if we drank more. “

“Yeah but I bet if I search him I’ll find more illegal substances, isn't that true Mr. Jones?”

She shouldn’t be surprised her dad knows Killian. She just doesn’t think he’s a bad boy, he really truly is. Probably the last person on Earth, her do-gooder Sheriff Dad would want her hanging out with. 

“Sheriff Nolan, I promise we were just talking.” Killian says, his hands up and Emma stops herself from groaning, she wishes he had just kept quiet. 

“Thing is Jones, I don’t even want my daughter doing that much with the likes of you. So why don’t you get out of my face before I take you in and book you for something that’ll send you straight to prison.”

“Dad.” Emma hisses but Killians fingers brush lightly over her hand and she turns as he starts walking backwards to his car. Just as he starts to turn away from them, her dad stops him. 

“Don’t forget your jacket, Jones.”

Emma stares at her Dad for a long moment. She’s never seen him be this way towards anyone ever. And she’s seen him be cop guy, he’s always the one they use to be good cup when they need to use the good cop bad cop scenario. But he just raises his eyebrows to Emma and she slides the jacket off. She turns to hand it to Killian and tries to express how sorry she is as their eyes meet. He just gives her a half smile as he takes the jacket from her. Soon he’s gone and it’s just her Dad and her. 

 

It closer to 4am when he texts her again. 

_How much trouble are you in?_

_Just got my car taken away and the longest lecture of my life._

_I take it you aren’t allowed to see me again._

_Pretty much._

_Pity. I enjoyed our date this evening. Was hoping for a repeat_

_Date?_

_Well minus the being busted by your old man part._

_I’m sorry did you say date?_

_Get some sleep Princess. I’ll see you in class on Monday._

_Killian Jones!_

But he doesn’t answer after that. No matter how many times she tries to text him and finally she falls asleep still clutching her phone. 

 

She rides with her mom to school on Monday morning. It’s either that or take the bus, and so she has to get up even earlier due to her mom going in extra early on Mondays to prepare for the week. So she’s really not in the mood when at the first stoplight her mom says “Killian Jones dear?”

“Mom.” She groans. It’s too early for this. Her weekend had been long and lonely. Because her car was taken away, she wasn’t allowed to meet up with Ruby (“No she can not pick you up. You are grounded young lady.”) and may as well been banished to her room for all the dirty looks her father gave her anytime she came out of her room. 

“I’m just trying to understand. Is this you trying to get revenge on Neal?”

“No mom.” 

“Then what is it?”

Emma shrugs. 

“Come on Emma. There has to be some reason because as hard as I try not to dislike any of my students, Killian Jones pushes my buttons more than any other. I’m not even sure he’ll manage to graduate with how little he attends class. Is that really what you want for your life?”

“Mom stop! I’m barely 18. I’m not settling down with him. I’m having a little fun right now, is that so bad?”

“Oh.” Her mom glances at her as they turn into the school, “So he’s just some fun?”

“No that’s not what I ….” They park and Emma sits up, grabbing the door handle and her backpack at the same time, “Look mom, he’s nice to me. Makes me smile, makes me feel good. I don’t have to worry about … anything when we’re together.”

“He’s nice to you?”

“Yeah.” She opens the door and steps out. Her mom follows behind her and they’re almost to the teachers entrance when her mom says, “He’s not horrible to look at that’s for sure.”

“Mom!” Emma laughs, “That’s just gross.”

Her mom shrugs, her green eyes sparkling. 

 

“So do I walk you to class? Carry your books?”

Emma glances around her locker door and rolls her eyes, “Really?”

Killian shrugs, “I’ve never done this boyfriend thing before.”

Emma quickly glances around but no one is close enough to hear their conversation. She reaches in her locker, grabbing her English Lit book and closing the door. Killian is leaning against the other lockers, his arms crossed over his chest, a playful smirk on his face. She can’t help but smile at him. 

“You’d carry my books?” She asks as they fall into step together. 

He shrugs, the leather of his jacket making that crinkling sound they tend to do. She really wishes her dad hadn’t made her give it back. She really wishes Killian would give it back to her. They walk into her mom's class together and her mom's eyebrows shoot up. 

“Mr. Jones. Nice of you to join us today.”

“You’re looking extra delicious today Mrs. Nolan.” Killian says in that deep, raspy voice Emma has come to know as his sex voice and she cringes. 

Her mom just shakes her head, her eyes again meeting Emma’s.

Emma slaps his arm, “Seriously flirting with my mom is not winning you any points with her or my dad. Or me either for that matter.” 

Killian chuckles as they sit in their seats, He turns to face her, “So there’s a pep assembly today.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking we could bail out of here early. Go revisit the chem lab?” 

Emma’s heartbeat picks up and she squirms in her seat, “I have a better idea. My dad is at work and my mom will be at the assembly.”

Killian lets out a slow hmmm and she jumps when she feels his hand on her leg under the table. His fingers inch up her thigh and pause just inches from where she desperately wants them. His eyes are pulling her in and she feels like she could combust from his look alone. 

Suddenly the tardy bell rings and Emma jumps, hitting her leg on the desk. Killian grins before turning to face the front of the classroom. Her mom is standing up there, her eyes on the class and Emma ducks her head to avoid making eye contact with her. 

 

The cool air causes her body to tingle as Killian pulls her shirt over her head. She’s already unlatched her bra and he drags the straps off her arms, his mouth descending to take a nipple into his mouth, he moans causing her to let out a whimper of her own and his hips buck against hers. She falls back onto the bed, Killian following, her hands run across his already bare back and into his hair as his mouth sets her on fire. She is already so wet for him (probably has been since their talk in English class). His mouth moves to her other breast and Emma feels herself becoming impatient. As good as it feels she needs to fill him everywhere, all over, inside of her, so she reaches to unbutton his jeans, sliding her hand down to cup him and he bucks into it one, two times before he takes both of her hands and lifts them over her head, pressing them into the bed. His mouth is back on hers and she lifts her head slightly to press deeper into his mouth. 

“Please.” She whispers, “I need you inside me.” 

“Oh I fully intend to fuck you Princess.” He nips at her bottom lip, as he presses his crotch into hers causing them both to moan, “But I’ve been wanting to taste your cunt since that moment you first came for me on my fingers.”

Emma sighs as he starts to work his way back down her body and soon he has her pants and panties off in one swift motion, and she realizes what he means. She grabs his forearms and he pauses, his blue eyes on her. They are so intense she almost forgets why she’s stopping him. 

“I …” she shakes her head and he lifts himself up some. 

“You okay?”

“No. Yeah. I just … that doesn’t work for me?”

His eyebrows lower in confusion, “I’m not following.”

Emma groans, throwing her head back, “I’ve never gotten off that way, Killian.”

She’s tried, God has she tried, but after the first couple of times Neal just gave up and she didn’t complain. It was just too much work. 

“I just want a taste Princess.” He lowers his mouth and as his fingers spread her, takes a long breathtaking swipe up her slit. Her breath hitches as her hips jerk. She slaps her hands down on the bed as he does it again, then immediately takes her clit into his mouth and sucks. She’s both shocked and not shocked when she feels so close to an orgasm and all it takes is for one then two fingers to slide inside her before she cries out, her orgasm hitting her so fast and so hard, she barely has time to register it. 

“Just one taste.” He mumbles, licking her one last time before sliding back up her body, “That okay?”

“Ohmygod.” She groans and when she’s able to open her eyes, she sees the cockiest grin on his face. She slaps his arm, “Don’t get too cocky, I’ve been ready for you all day. Beginners luck.”

“Guess that just means we’ll have to try again another time.” And she shivers at the implication. God, as much as she hated having Neal go down on her, she knows she’s going to love every moment Killian does. 

As Killian slides his jeans off, Emma finally gets a good look at him (considering she was a little preoccupied the first time) and she really wants to get her hands on him. She sits up before he can slide back over her again and reaches for his underwear, sliding them over his hips, her hands sliding across his ass as she pushes his underwear down. He steps out of them and stands there as she studies his dick, pointing directly at her. Her hand wraps lightly around it and she slides her thumb over the slit. She lifts her eyes to his as she leans forward and licks. Killian’s eyes darken and she takes him in her mouth. 

“Fuuuck Princess, if that isn’t a sight I never thought I would see.” His hand tangles in her hair but he doesn’t press her. He lets her set the pace and although he jerks his hips in time with her mouth, he never forces more on her. Her hand is wrapped around the base (there’s no fucking way she can take him all the way in) and she’s enjoying his moans so much she’s surprised when he pulls back and his dick pops out of her mouth. 

She looks up at him in confusion and his hand strokes across her cheek, “If you want me to fuck you, we need to stop. Your mouth feels too fucking amazing but I really want to be inside of you right now.”

Emma slides back up her bed as Killian, follows, kissing over her stomach, then to first one breast then the other, after another long moment of him sucking nipples, he kisses up her neck and finally their mouths meet in a long heated kiss. His body presses up against her and she throws her head back with a moan as he slides his cock across her clit, pressing his hips into her. 

“Condom?” She moans. 

Killian slides his mouth down her throat, “We didn’t use one the first time.”

“Yeah and that was quite stupid.”

He chuckles into her skin but after another moment of nipping at her collarbone he slides off her and she shivers as the cold air hits her. Soon he’s pulling a condom from his back pocket and ripping it open. He quickly slides it on, then he’s back over her, nudging her legs further apart as he positions himself at her entrance. She starts to close her eyes but Killian pauses 

“Emma. Look at me.” Her eyes meet his and he doesn’t look away as he slowly slides inside of her. There’s only a slight burn and they both groan once he’s fully in. Killian doesn’t move, his fingers move across her cheek, down her neck and pause at her collarbone, “You okay?” He whispers. Emma nods, her hands tangling into the back of his hair in order to pull him down for a kiss. He starts to move over her, inside of her, and Emma’s back arches. It feels so good and she can’t believe this is only her second time ever to do this. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” She moans, “I’m so glad it’s you.”

He presses his mouth back to hers and lifts one of her legs up higher. His hips move and although he’s moving fast it’s not so urgent and desperate like it was in the chem lab. They have time and Killian seems to want to use it. She’s just about to use her hand to help her orgasm along when Killian moves again and he hits something that causes a loud moan to vibrate through her. He does it again and again and soon she’s coming so hard and so fast that she barely has time to react. She’s gripping his back and holding him so tightly against her. He continues to thrust in her, his hips picking up speed and she gasps as his teeth tug on her ear, “Again Princess. I want you to come for me one more time.” His fingers slide down her body and find her clit, he starts to rub and as he asks, “Can you do that for me, love?” She falls over the edge again with him following after a couple more thrusts. his body drops on her, their breath coming hard and fast. 

Soon though he slips out of her, rolling to the side and she decides that is one of the worst feelings, no longer having him inside of her. 

“What time is it?” She asks as he goes to throw the used condom away. 

He picks up her phone and takes a moment to answer, “2:50.” Then he tosses the phone to her, “Mr. Quarterback is wondering where you are.”

Emma doesn’t even look at her phone as she puts it aside, “Come here. We have time to do it again if you have another condom.”

Killian chuckles as he slides back in bed next to her and she curls up into him. They don’t manage to have sex again because they both doze off and it’s the sound of the garage door that wakes them, Emma grabs her phone and panic sets in as she sees it’s close to 4. 

“Fuck! It’s my mom!”

They both jump out of the bed, grabbing clothes to pull on. Emma skips her bra and panties and just slides on a pair of yoga pants and a hoody that were sling over her desk chair.

“Emma! Are you home?”

“Yes Mom. In my room.”

“Who’s car is that?” her mom's voice is closer, Emma’s wide eyes meet Killian’s. She grabs her laptop and pushes into Killian’s hands, “Sit at the desk. Quick!” He does as she says and she grabs a notebook, opening it just as her mom opens her bedroom door. 

“I was thinking Chinese for dinner since your dad … oh! Killian.”

“Looking lovely as ever, Mrs. Nolan.” 

Emma holds back a groan and her mom gives her a look, “I’m pretty sure your grounding does not include having boys over. In your room no less.”

“I know.” Emma holds up her notebook, “we were just working on that English project.”

Her mom gives her another look and she knows she’s pushed her luck too far with that one, “Well, your dad won’t be home for a few hours.” She turns her green eyes to Killian, “why don’t you join us for dinner Killian.”

“Oh.” Killian glances at Emma and she gives a small smile at his embarrassment. Wonder how many girls moms have invited him to dinner, “That’s okay Mrs. Nolan, I should get home anyway.”

“Nonsense. Dinner will be here in an hour. Plenty of time to get a decent amount of work done.” She turns and Killian looks to Emma, his blue eyes wide. Her mom pauses and knocks her knuckles on Emma’s bedroom door, “With your door open though.”

“Okay Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It late and I’m so tired but I really wanted to update. Usually I go through it 2 or 3 times before posting to catch any mistakes I missed in editing but I just don’t have it in me to do it now. Please let me know if there are any super horrible mistakes. And uggg was that sex scene tough to write. I hope it came out okay. 
> 
> I truly appreciate every kudos & comment you guys leave!! Makes my heart so happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby rushes up to her first thing Thursday morning, “Neal’s looking for you. He looks right pissed.”

Emma groans as she throws her books into her locker, she’s been avoiding Neal since last Friday, ignoring his calls and not responding to his texts. She’s surprised it has gone this long without him confronting her. She yanks her notebook for her first hour out of her locker and slams it shut, hurrying to walk with Ruby, who shares the class.

“Did he say something to you?” She asks.

“Just shouted at me across the parking lot. I flipped him off and carried on my merry way.”

Emma chuckles and Ruby places her hand on Emma’s arm, squeezing to slow her down. They stop outside their homeroom door and Ruby glances around, “Rumor is someone caught him and Tamara at the party Friday night.” She gives Emma a look, “They were going at it like bunnies.”

Emma makes a face, “Eeww. Not a visual I needed.”

Ruby tilts her head, “You don’t seem too heartbroken.” Emma bites her lip, considering how much to tell her friend She hasn’t purposely been keeping everything from her but she’s also not one to kiss and tell (no matter how much Ruby does kiss and tell).

“Well…”

Ruby’s hand squeezes her so tight it's almost painful, “Oh my God, what?”

“You can’t freak out on me, Ruby. Not here in the middle of the hallway.”

“I won’t.” and off Emma’s look she says between her teeth, “I won’t!”

“I had sex with Killian.” Emma whispers and before her friend even has a chance to respond adds a quiet, “Twice.”

Okay, now her arm is in pain as Ruby’s nails dig into her skin. She practically bouncing and Emma is laughing at her response. The bell rings before Ruby can really respond and they enter the classroom and sit in their seats.

 

 

At lunch she meets Killian down at the bleachers. He’s there with Jefferson and a couple other guys, and although he smiles when he sees her, he quickly intercepts her and leads her away from them. They stop when they’re at a good distance and as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to kiss her, he also reminds her that under no circumstances does he want her down there with them, “These aren’t the type of guys you need to associate with.” He says as his lips move across her jawline to below her ear, a spot he knows will cause her to whimper.

“You mean like you?” she says, her voice sounding breathy.

He pulls back, “Yeah.” He brushes his knuckles across her forehead, his eyes following the motion. His brow crinkles and he looks almost regretful. It worries her. 

“Hey.” When his eyes meet hers they are a deep glittering blue and her breathing alters as the tick in his cheek twitches. Emma reaches for his face, “Kiss me.” And so he does. Pouring everything into it. She doesn’t quite know why but something doesn’t feel right about the kiss, almost like it’s a final kiss. A kiss good-bye. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

Emma jumps and turns. Neal is standing there in the shade of the bleachers. Emma freezes as Killian turns, somehow putting himself in front of her, his body between her and Neal.

“Killian Jones?”

“Um.” Emma stares at Neal wide eyed before stepping around Killian, approaching Neal. His eyes lock on her with burning fury. She glances back at Killian and he’s just standing there, almost looking bored. She pauses, closer to Neal but still a decent distance away, “Look, we need to talk, Neal.”

Neal laughs darkly, “No talk needed, I think I’ve seen all I need to.” He stalks around her, his eyes dark, “Never thought I would see the day you would fall so low.” He shakes his head, “Killian Jones. Hey _mate_ ,” he turns to Killian who raises his eyebrows at Neal addressing him, “Enjoy trying to get in her pants, I’ve wasted two years trying and barely manage to get a finger or two down there.”

Killian shrugs, completely nonchalant, “I’m not too worried _mate_.”

Neal studies him for a long moment then looks to Emma and laughs darkly again, “He’s already gotten in your pants hasn’t he? Oh this is classic! Did you fuck him Emma? Did you?” When she doesn’t answer he points a finger dangerously close to her face. Killian steps forward but Emma holds a hand up to him, “You know he’s probably fucked half the female population in our town right? It’s what he does.”

“You need to back off.” Killian says putting a hand to Neal’s chest, pushing him away from Emma. Neal’s finger swings around to Killian’s face, “Keep your drug dealer hands off me.”

“Hey!” Emma tries to step between them as Killian steps closer to Neal. The two of them ignore her, staring each other down. People are starting to notice and she knows soon half the school will be out there. 

“Know what?” Neal says through clenched teeth, “You can have her.” He steps back and Emma breaths a sigh of relief, but then Neal says loud enough for the surrounding crowd to hear, “She’s a slut anyway.”

Killian chuckles darkly, “Apparently not enough of one to sleep with you.”

And before Emma knows what’s happening, Neal swings back around and punches Killian in the face. Killian doesn’t even hesitate before he is on Neal, it’s a flurry of fists flying and before she knows it Neal goes down and Killian is on him, Finally, what feels like forever, someone pulls Killian off of Neal and before Emma can go to him, Mr. Gold appears and everyone scatters but Emma, Killian, and Neal who is moaning on the ground. 

Mr. Gold takes one look at them and points to the school, “Both of you. Office. Now.”

 

They are sitting in the chairs outside the principal's office when her mom shows up. Killian is flexing his cut and bloodied hand, his jaw tense as she rushes over to them. 

“Emma! Are you okay? What in the world happened?”

Emma returns her mom's hug, “It was just a disagreement that got out of hand.”

Mr. Gold is suddenly in the doorway, “I would say it’s a little more than that. Mr. Cassidy is on his way to the hospital.”

Emma sucks in a breath and her mom gasps, “Oh dear, is he okay?”

“Definite broken nose, possible concussion. But you Mr. Jones don’t look any worse for wear?”

Killian shrugs, “Guess your football players aren’t as tough as they think they are.”

“Killian.” Emma hisses but he ignores her as Mr. Gold points into his office, “Office.” Killian slowly stands and walks into the office. Emma watches him sit, but he doesn’t glance at her once. He hasn’t said a word to her since the fight. She tried to ask if he was okay but he wouldn’t respond and she figured she would give him space. But now she is worried. 

Mr. Gold says as he steps in his doorway, blocking Killian from her view, “Ms. Nolan, you and your parents will join us as soon as your Dad arrives.” 

“You called my dad?” Emma’s eyes flash to her mom. 

“Of course. He’s our town sheriff and I’m almost certain Mr. Cassidy will want to press charges.”

Emma jumps to her feet, “But he threw the first punch!”

“We shall see.” Mr. Gold says as he steps in his office, shutting his door behind him. 

“Mom.” Emma grabs her mom’s hand, “You have to believe me, Neal threw the first punch.”

“Of course I believe you. But dear, did anyone else witness it?”

“I …” there had been others gathering around but she couldn’t name anyone. 

“Even so, if Neal’s as hurt as Mr. Gold believes then he still has cause to press charges.”

Emma’s eyes water at her mom's words and she sits back in the chair in defeat, “This is all my fault.” Her mom sits beside her, tucking her arm around Emma’s shoulders and pulling her close. Emma lays her head on her mom's shoulder, “I should have told him earlier. I just kept putting it off and now this happens. Killian didn’t throw the first punch but no one will believe him, will they? And they won’t believe me because I’m his latest slut.”

“Emma!” Her mom gasps, “I highly doubt a few kisses with another boy makes you a … you know.”

“Oh mom.” And as hard as she was trying to stop them, tears fall from her eyes, “it was more than that.”

“What?” Her mom whispers, “Emma, with Killian Jones?”

Emma sits up wiping under her eyes, “Don’t do that. Don’t say his name like that.”

“Well, Emma. You have to understand. I know Killian Jones. I’ve known boys like him since my first year teaching.” Her mom pauses, brushing her fingers across Emma’s cheek, “They’re all the same and there’s always a girl or two or more left crying on the side.”

Emma shakes her head, “That’s not Killian. Not with me.” She’s desperate for her mom to understand. 

Her mom studies her for a long moment while she brushes her hand over Emma’s head then presses her lips together and presses Emma’s head back to her shoulder, continuing to brush her fingers through her hair, “If you say he’s different then I believe you.”

Emma’s breath hitches. She knows without seeing her mom's face, she doesn’t believe her.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sits next to her mom in front of Mr. Gold's desk where the Principal is sitting, staring at them with a cold, calculating look. Her dad is pacing behind them, his boots clomping loudly, “I don’t understand what this has to do with Emma.” Her dad says for the second time and her mom turns, reaching out a hand to place on her dad’s arm, “David.” He stops pacing and drops his arms, “Just tell me why we're in here with Emma so I can arrest Jones and be done.”

“Dad!” Emma jumps to her feet, “He didn’t start this. I’m telling you, Neal threw the first punch. Killian was only defending himself.” She steps closer to her Dad, “He was defending me.”

“Be that as it may, Ms.Nolan,” Mr. Gold cuts in coldly, “Mr. Jones is refusing to give a statement so I must go off what I, myself have witnessed.”

Emma swings around to Mr. Gold, “But I’m giving you my statement! I was there for the whole thing.”

“Emma.” Killian says quietly from the corner he’s standing in, his arms crossed over her chest. She looks to him and he just shakes his head. 

“No!” She cries out, “You can’t just let them do this. You weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Mr. Cassidy’s trip to the hospital would beg to differ.” Mr. Gold says but Emma ignores him, turning instead to her Dad. 

“Please Dad. You have to believe me.” Her Dad stares at her a long moment, his normally kind eyes looking so distant and full of confusion, “Please Daddy.” She whispers. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” He says as he removes his cuffs, “It’s my job.”

“No!” She cries out as he turns Killian to face the wall, pulling his arms behind him and cuffing him. Her mom grabs her shoulder and squeezes, holding her to the spot. 

“David, is that really necessary?”

He just looks back at his wife silently before turning Killian back around and leading him out of the office, “Daddy, please.” She whispers as they pass her but she is ignored.

She turns to try again with Mr. Gold but is shocked silent when she sees him smiling as he watches her Dad lead Killian out in handcuffs. 

 

She is forced by both her mom and Mr. Gold to stay at school. And considering she is still grounded from her car, she has no choice. It’s only two classes so she goes to her locker and stands there staring in it until Ruby comes up behind her and hugs her. Her friend is exactly what she needs and though she knows Ruby is dying to know all the details of what happened, she’s a good enough friend not to ask. She just keeps up a continuous chatter, leading Emma to their class. In class, Emma just stares off, not hearing a single word the teachers say. Everything spiraled out of control so quickly and she is unsure what to do. 

After school, she silently rides home with her mom. They walk into the house and Emma’s eyes meet her dad’s. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, his hands spread out. He nods to the empty chair next to him, “Sit. We need to talk.”

She drops her backpack against the wall and does as she’s told, “Will you at least tell me if he’s okay?”

“I’m sorry but are we talking about Neal or Killian?” She opens her mouth to answer but her dad continues, “I'm sure you can understand my confusion because Neal has been your boyfriend for the past couple of years and yet you don’t seem too concerned that he ended up in the hospital.”

“I … am.” She pauses, as hurtful as Neal has been the past few months by cheating on her and the words he said to her just that afternoon, she did love him at one point. She didn’t mean for him to find out about her and Killian the way he did, “Is he okay?”

Her dad nods, “He’s already been released.”

“Thank goodness.” Her mom says as she places a cup of tea in front of each of them. 

Emma wraps her hands around hers, staring down into the liquid, “And Killian?”

It’s quiet for so long that Emma lifts her eyes, her mom and dad are staring at each other, having a silent conversation of their own. Finally after a few more seconds her dad looks back at her, “He's fine. His brother bailed him out.”

Relief floods her and she manages to lift her mug to take a sip. She knew Killian had an older brother, a brother that if the rumors are true, has raised Killian despite an alcoholic, absentee dad. 

“Now, I need your help Emma.” Her Dad says, catching her attention again, “Your mom has informed me that you and Killian have some sort of relationship. And that because you are 18, I can’t exactly force you not to see him.”

She looks to her mom, who gives her an encouraging smile “No, you can’t.”

“I feel you need to know who you’re getting involved with…”

“I do Dad.”

Her dad’s hand slaps the table, and Emma jumps as her mom hisses his name, “I don’t think you do. I’m not just playing protective father here. There’s not a girl in this town I would want to see around Jones. He doesn’t just deal pot and get in trouble for little misdemeanors. He’s involved in the big stuff. We’ve been trying to bring down him and a few of the other kids at the school for over a year.” Her dad leans forward, “But we haven’t been able to because of their age. One of the kids has a lawyer that keeps them from getting into too much trouble.”

So that’s why Killian keeps telling her to stay away from the bleachers, she knew they dealt pot, maybe some uppers or something. But what her dad is saying …

“I didn’t know.” She whispers, looking between her parents.

Her dad reaches forward and takes one of her hands between his, “I know I can’t stop you from seeing him. I know you think you care for him. But Emma, if you get caught with him and he’s packing you could go to jail too.”

They’re all quiet for a long moment. Emma pulls her hand from her dads and places both of her hands in her lap as she sits back. She thinks (hopes) they are done talking but then her mom speaks up from where she sits across from Emma.

“You say that he cares about you, honey? But if he did would he put you in danger? You know the stories your dad has told us about drug bust going wrong. It’s usually the innocent people who get hurt.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Emma says but it’s not with a lot of convection. She knows there's been more than a few times she’s been with Killian and he’s had drugs on him. 

“That park you met him at?” Her dad says, “I’ve picked him up more than a few times for dealing at that very same park.”

“Okay.” Emma says, pushing her chair back and standing, “I get it.” 

Her dad sits back, crossing his arms over his chest, “You’re still grounded for the rest of the week. After that I would appreciate if you always let us know where you are.” Emma gives a nod and steps around her dad to pick up her backpack before heading out of the kitchen, but her mom stops her, “Emma, just promise you’ll call if you ever need us to come get you. No questions asked, we’ll be there.” She glances back at her parents and although her dad is still sitting with his arms crossed, his brow lowered, just looking completely closed off to her, he gives her a small nod of agreement.

 

It’s Saturday night, the last night of her grounding, and her parents are out. Emma is sitting in her room, Netflix on her tv, her laptop open on her desk, as if she attempted to do some homework but she’s been staring out her window since the sun began to sink beyond the horizon. She hasn’t seen or heard from Killian since they were in Mr. Gold’s office. She sent him a text Friday after school 

I need to see you

But he never responded. Not until a few moments ago.

Are you alone?

Yes.

Can I come over?

She doesn’t respond right away. She wants to see him, more than anything but his silence has worried her, scared her. She wonders if this entire “relationship” has been one sided. He seems sincere, it feels like he really does care for her, but then there are those times when it feels like he’s trying to let her go, trying to tell her good-bye.

She can’t help it though. She wants to see him. Needs to see him.

Yes.

He’s there ten minutes later, his car parked further down the street just in case her parents return early. She lets him in the house without a word passing between them and leads him back to her room. She can smell the alcohol reeking off him and knows he’s most likely drunk. She turns back to him and gives him a weak smile. In response his eyes flicker across her face, not giving anything away to what he is thinking or feeling.

Once her door is closed (and locked) he hoists her up between him and the door, pinning her with his hips and mouth. He tastes like alcohol and yet she opens up to him, as she always does, instantly. Killian Jones with his smouldering blue eyes, his long dark lashes, and mouth that just devours her doesn’t have to ask or demand what he wants from her, because she will always, always give it to him first.

She’s not so sure that is a good thing but soon they have done away with their clothes and he lays her on the bed, sliding a condom on and pushing into her in one fluid motion and the feel of him inside her, filling her, pushes away all coherent thought. All that she wants is him in this moment. He is all she can think of, all that consumes her.

He’s not sure if he wants her fast and hard or slow and soft, but soon he rolls them over and she rides him from above him and she can’t stop the moans as her back arches and he hits deeper than he ever has before. 

“You’re so beautiful, Emma.” He whispers, his hips thrusting up, meeting her as she slides up and down his cock, his fingers dig into her hips so tightly she knows there will be bruises there in the morning, “My beautiful Princess.”

She moans his name back to him and starts to feel her climax build, her hands grab at his chest, her nails scratching over his nipples as she rides him, chasing that climax as it comes closer and closer. He’s pounding himself in her now, helping her along as she feels him tighten inside of her and she knows he’s close too. 

“KIllian, please.” she begs, as she tilts her head forward, her hair flowing over her, across his chest.

She gasps as he sits up, his mouth on hers, nipping, pulling, then it’s gone as he drags it to her ear and says something so softly that she almost doesn’t hear him as he bites down and she crashes over, her climax coming hard and fast. She feels him pulse inside of her at the same time spilling his seed inside of her. 

She lays across him. refusing to let him pull out of her, until it’s inevitable and he slips out. She groans but slides to his side and curls up into him. His hand brushing through her hair.

“What time will your parents be home?” He asks quietly.

“Mmm. Not until 1 or 2.”

Killian stretches and Emma complains until she feels a sheet slide across her naked skin and she smiles softly, cuddling in closer to Killian’s chest. He kisses the top of her head and continues to brush his fingers through her hair, down her back and over her hip. She thinks maybe they can have another go before her parents arrive but then she closes her eyes and she is asleep within minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gem is coming to an end. One more chapter after this and then an epilogue. Thank you to all my readers. I appreciate every comment and kudos!!

He is gone when she wakes the next morning and she doesn’t hear from him for the next week. Killian and Neal have both been suspended for the week. Killian is possibly facing expulsion and Neal has been benched for the next couple of football games. She does go by Neal’s house one day after school just to check in on him. But when he opens his door and sees her, he refuses to let her past. When she asks how he is he laughs darkly, “Look, I don’t plan on pressing charges so you can cut the bullshit concern.”

“I’m not … Neal, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Huh well I don’t recall you throwing any of the punches.”

“If you recall, you’re the one that threw the first one.” she says, her finger stabbing him in the chest. She takes a deep breath.

“And that’s the only reason I’m not pressing charges so don’t think it’s because I care about you or what happens to him. You both can go jump off a fucking bridge for all I care.”

“Yeah okay.” Emma turns to head back to her car then thinks better of it and swings back around, “Just remember Neal Cassidy, you cheated on me first.”

His eyes widen and she rolls hers, “Yeah, I knew about Tamara. I knew you were fucking her behind my back so you can stop playing the poor little Neal game because according to others I was the last to know in the school.”

She turns and storms down the porch steps and to her car, thankful he doesn’t say anything back to her. She feels free, and excited and high on life. She tries to call Killian but after two rings it’s sent to his voicemail and that brings her back down faster than anything.

Her mom tells her on Friday that she convinced Mr. Gold to give Killian one last chance in school but that he can’t miss a single class or be caught out at the bleachers or in the old chem lab. Emma hugs her mom for taking a chance but she isn’t even sure it was worth it. She’s not sure Killian will even bother which irritates her to no end. They only have six months left before they graduate.

So at lunch she does what her parents and Killian have forbidden her to do and heads straight for the bleachers approaching the crowd of kids Killian typically hangs out with.

“Hey, Jefferson is it?”

“Aw, if it isn’t Killian’s Princess. What can I do for you lovely?”

Emma shivers and glances at the other kids standing around. She only recognizes a couple, Will Scarlet is on the football team with Neal, Victor Whale, one of Ruby’s ex’s. Regina Mills, which shocks Emma, she is the town mayor's daughter. The others pay her no attention but Regina narrows her eyes at her before turning to talk to another boy. Emma thinks his name is Robin.

“I need a favor.” She says focusing back on Jefferson in front of her. 

He raises his eyebrows, “Favors always come with a price, dear.”

“I just need Killian’s address.”

Jefferson tilts his head, sending a glance back at the others standing nearby, “I’ll do you one better Princess,” hearing him say that nickname just feels wrong and Emma takes a step back, “there's a party tonight Jones is sure to be at. I’ll take you.”

She takes moment to answer, knowing Killian will not be happy if she shows up at one of those parties but she nods anyway and Jefferson claps his hands, grinning, “Splendid!”

 

Jefferson is a constant sea of chatter as they meet at the end of the street and make their way to the house Killian is supposedly at. She has no idea what he says, just that she’s certain he is already hopped up on something because he is all over the place. They finally walk up the steps to a house, and Jefferson opens the door without knocking. 

Emma’s eyes are wide as she takes in the run down house. There are people all over but it is nothing like the high school parties she is used to. This is obviously a drug house and people here are only interested in one thing, chasing that high. The air is filled with smoke from joints and someone near the door calls out a “Hey man.” to Jefferson, and hands him a lit joint. Jefferson takes a hit off it and offers it to Emma. She shakes her head and he studies her as he take another hit, “Right.” He turns and calls out, “Killy, look what I found lurking under the bleachers today.”

She spots Killian's head pop up from the coffee table he was just leaning over and when she glances at it there are multiple white lines of powder lining the table. Killian narrows his eyes at Jefferson as he brushes his hand across his nose, a barely dressed girl sitting next to him takes the rolled bills from his hand and leans over to sniff the lines of what is obviously coke up her nose. 

She knows the moment Killian spots her because he is out of his seat and charging to her, pushing Jefferson to the side, as his hand wraps around her arm and he pulls her back out the door, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he hisses.

“You won’t answer my calls.”

“Typically that means a guy is no longer interested, love.” 

She looks up at him and takes a step back, his eyes are glassy, his pupils blown wide.

He glances around, pulling her down the porch and to the front lawn, “Where’s your car? You have to get out of here.”

Emma digs in her heels, “Killian. No.”

He stops looking back at her and she knows she’s won when his fingers loosen their grip on her arm, she pulls it from him and reaches for his hand, pulling him back up the steps of the porch and into the house. He follows as she makes her way back to the couch he had been sitting on but he tugs her hand, “Not there.” and now he is leading her to the back of the house, down a hallway full of cracks along the wall. There are no pictures on this wall, no family photos. Emma wonders who actually lives here or if it’s just a shared home for drug addicts and party goers. Finally Killian opens a door and leads her in. The moment the door clicks shut, he lifts her up and she wrap her legs around his waist as he pins her to the door. His mouth is on her instantly but it’s messy and soon he’s traveling down her neck, licking and biting. Her head bangs loudly against the door as he thrusts his hips up into her, her skirt giving her zero protection as his erection pushes against her core, causing such an ache between her legs that she’s moaning as she presses back down onto him. She’s ready for him, desperate, but before she can even suggest going to the bed across the room, he has his pants pushed down and her panties pushed to the side and he is inside of her, pounding so fast and so hard she barely has time to catch her breath. Her fingers dig into his shoulders and he grunts, his mouth latching onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder. 

“Mm … ah fuck Princess,” he mutters against her neck, before dragging his teeth across her collarbone. His fingers tighten on her hips and his hips pound her, and just as she starts to feel that throbbing ache inside of her spark, he lets out a long moan and his back tenses. It takes her a moment to realize it’s over after he stills. Slowly she lowers her legs and he slips out of her as she slides down the door. Her feet touch the ground and she is finally able to focus on her surroundings. Killian pushes off the door with his hands and she watches as he tucks himself back into his underwear, pulling his jeans up in one fluid motion. His eyes finally meet hers and he reaches a hand toward her face but she flinches away. Her hands find the door handle at her back and she turns it, opening the door.

“Emma?” His pupils are still blown wide and she wonders what he’s on and how much of it he’s had. She was so incredibly stupid to come here, she should have known better He reaches for her again but she twists away from his arms and steps out of the door quickly. By the time she makes it through the house, out the front door, and down the steps of the porch, she is breathing like she’s just run a marathon and her arms and legs have lost all sensation.

Before heading to her car, Emma pauses to glance over her shoulder and Killian is standing there on the porch watching her. It takes everything in her not to go back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

“So I hear I need to find a new hangout during lunch.” 

Emma glances at Killian as he relaxes against the lockers, his arms crossing over his chest, one leg propped up against the lockers and she has so many conflicting emotions. She likes him. She likes him a lot. And she’s pretty certain he likes her (a lot) too. She thinks he wants to be with her but then there are times she feels like he’s trying to walk away from her. And she just doesn’t get it. Emma grabs her books and shuts her locker door. Killian pushes off the lockers and falls into step beside her.

“Can I sit with you at the cool kids table?” 

“So are we just going to ignore what happened over the weekend?” Emma says staring straight ahead.

Killian stops her with a hand on her arm and turns her to face him, his piercing blue eyes search hers before he steps closer into her space, creating more privacy for them, “There are no words for how sorry I am for how I treated you.” He hesitates and his fingers lift to tug on a strand of her hair, his eyes staring down at it, “Before you. Before us, I very rarely fucked while sober.”

“Killian.”

His eyes meet hers again, “I hate that you saw that side of me and that I treated you like some random …” he trails off as his thumb traces the line of her cheek and then her lips, “You are no random girl, Emma.”

Before she can respond the tardy bell rings causing Emma to jump. She glances around to see the hallway has emptied out, “You’re late.” Emma gasps then grabs Killian’s hand and rushes down the hall, pulling him into her mom’s class behind her, “I’m sorry mom. We’re here, don’t count Killian tardy.” 

Her mom smiles at them and waves to their seats. Emma still has a hold of his hand as they walk to their seats, only letting go when they go to sit. Killian turns to face her, a smile on his face, “Hey, go get ice cream with me after school?”

She lifts an eyebrow, “Ice cream?”

He chuckles, “Yes Princess, ice cream. I hear some girls like to be taken on a date from time to time.”

Emma shakes her head, ‘Okay Jones, I’ll go get ice cream with you.”

 

“Easy, green. What’s yours?”

“Recently? Blue.” His eyes twinkle at her and Emma ducks her head as she feels a blush spread across her cheeks. They had got their ice cream and while waiting Killian had started to ask random question about herself “to get to know you better Princess.” and now they were walking down Main Street together asking the most innocent questions of one another. It really is like a first date.

“Who was your first love?” Emma’s asks. 

Killian's eyes dart away and she watches as he takes a bit of his ice cream. 

“I’m sorry.”

He smiles at her and shrugs, “Just never been in love before.” He takes another bite, “I assume yours is Mr. Quarterback?”

“A few months ago I would have said yes. I thought I knew what love was with him.”

“What changed?” Her eyes meet his and she has to suck in her breath and turn away, “It’s my turn.”

“That it is.” 

“Why does it feel like you’re trying to say goodbye sometimes?”

He huffs as he takes a bite of his cone, “Noticed that, did you?”

They walk in silence for a bit longer then Killian stops at a bench and nods his head to it. She sits as Killian tosses his half eaten ice cream into a nearby trash can. He sits next to hear and leans forward, bracing his arms on his legs as he stares forward, “Everything you hear about me is true. Neal said it, Gold said it, hell even your dad.” He glances at her and she looks away. “I’m a drug dealer. I’m a drug addict. Even I know I'm no good for you. I’m actually probably the worst thing for you.” She opens her mouth to protest but he continues, “So, I've been trying to let you go. You deserve someone more wholesome, more clean cut."

"Someone like Neal?" She says through clenched teeth.

"No. Someone better than Neal or me." he rubs his hands across his face and sits back, turning his body to her, their eyes meet and he shrugs, "But I’m tired of trying to do the right thing by staying away from you.” He chuckles, his fingers lifting to toy with her necklace before brushing over her collarbone, “I’m obviously failing miserably at it.”

“Thank god.” She says and he smiles. 

His thumb nudges her chin and his eyes dip to her lips, “I just want you.”

“And I want you Killian. We’ll deal with everything else. Everyone else.”

His hand slides back down across her throat as he leans forward and presses his lips against hers. He tastes like the mint ice cream he was just eating and she grabs his jacket with her free hand, holding him to her just in case he gets any ideas about trying to pull away. 

No man has ever kissed her this way. A disarming blend of lust and tenderness. And she’s gone. So gone for him. She knows she is madly and deeply in love with Killian Jones and there is absolutely nothing anyone can do or say to make her change her mind. 

When he pulls away, she bites her lip and his eyes darken. “My place isn’t far.” Emma stands before he can finish his sentence and dumps her now melted ice cream in the trash, “Let’s go.”

He jumps up, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, “I love you Princess.” He kisses the top of her head, “So fucking in love with you.”

She smiles up at him and presses up on her toes to brush a kiss across his lips, “Me too. I love you too Killian.”

She can feel the response his body has to that as and she pushes herself against the hardness, earning a growl from him, “I need you in my bed now.”

No one seems to be home when Killian walks into his house. Emma barely has a chance to look around before he’s dragging her to the back of the house into a room. When he closes (and locks) the door he turns to her and his blue eyes look sad. 

He brushes the back of his fingers across her cheek, “I swear to you what happened last time will never happen again Emma. I’ll never use you like that again. I’ll never pop another pill, do another line, roll a joint, if it means I will never hurt you again.” His hand cups her face and he steps closer, pressing his body into hers. She tilts her face up and he breathes against her lips, “you mean more to me than any of that garbage. You’re my drug now.” 

She crashes her mouth to his and yanks his shirt over his head. He pulls her tight against him and sucks her bottom lip between his teeth. Emma grinds against him and he pulls her tighter giving her more friction as his mouth continues to devour her. Breaking away to catch their breath, Emma smiles up at him and lifts his hand until it covers her breast. Her heart is beating wildly, “You’re my drug too, Killian.”

He growls as his hands slide under her shirt, burning her skin with his touch and soon he has done away with her shirt and bra and she gasps as he lips press to where her heart beats. She digs her fingers into his hair as he takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting. 

Lifting her into his arms Killian walks them to the bed, laying her down, following her, crushing her into the mattress. He tries to lift off her, but she pulls him back by wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding him close. Her teeth nip at his jaw and he chuckles, raising up on his elbows, looking down at her, his clear blue eyes filled with desire.

“Please,” she whispers and lifts her hips, grinding her denim-clad center against his. He grinds down back.

“Please what?” Her fingers answer the question as they unbuttoned his jeans, her hand sliding into them and wrapping her fingers around his thick length. 

His mouth trails down her stomach and soon he is pulling off her jeans, standing to be rid of his own. He leans over as she lifts up and their mouths meet again. He tugs at her hair, tilting her head to get a better angle as they kiss and kiss and kiss. 

But she needs more. She craves more. And as if he can read her thoughts, he slides his hand down and over her stomach, slipping his fingers beneath the lace of her panties and starts to tease her with a long index finger, at the entry of her sex, a feather light and expert flutter across her nerves there. His mouth closes over a breast again and his tongue lightly flicks at her nipple. 

Her hips lift and tilt toward him and he lifts his mouth from her breast with a wet pop and chuckles, “So needy. So eager for me.”

Emma can only gasp as he slides two fingers into her, “You are so beautiful like this Emma. Laid out just for me.” His mouth lowers to her stomach, “I want to touch you. Kiss you. Taste you everywhere,” he breathes and then his mouth presses against her mound and it doesn’t take much more before Emma falls apart under him. He doesn’t let up though, doesn’t let her rest as he pushes a third finger in her, she feels her hips lift off the bed as he crooks his fingers at the same time as he captures her clit between his teeth. She tries to pull away, feeling too overwhelmed from the sensations but his arm holds her down onto the bed. Then his tongue is there replacing his fingers and he starts pumping it in and out and when he pushes his fingers back in again she's there again. Her orgasm hitting her with a cry. Killian slides up her body, his mouth pausing only briefly at her breasts before moving up to her mouth, kissing her as she comes down from her second orgasm. Her body is shaking as she opens her eyes to stare into his blazing blue eyes. 

Emma pushes on his chest and says “I want you.” In such a needy voice that Killian quickly slides off the bed and takes off their underwear, he pulls out a condom from his side drawer and waves it at her. She just grins as she watches him tear it open and slid it down his shaft. She never knew watching a guy put on a condom could be so hot. Then again she is so turned on she could watch him do just about anything and would want to fuck him. 

Finally he slides back over her, spreading her legs as he lines himself up at her entrance. But he pauses as his lips touch hers, “Say it again, Emma. Tell me you love me.” His voice sounds so young, so full of need. A need for someone to love him, to not judge him for his mistakes. 

She reaches up, one hand slides across his jaw, her thumb brushing across his lips, “I love you Killian Jones.” And she throws her head back with a gasp as he plunges inside of her, filling her up completely until he can go no further. 

“I fucking love you Emma Nolan.” And then he pulls back just enough that she feels the loss of him before he thrusts back in. He does this again and again and she is at his mercy. Bound by him. To him. Before she knows it a third orgasm is building inside of me. 

“That’s it Princess, come for me. I can feel you, you're so tight, you feel so good. But I need you to come so I can feel it on my dick. Can you do that for me Princess? Can you?” He speeds up and adjusts just a touch and she is suddenly there. Jumping, falling, flying. Her vision dims and he growls as his mouth latches onto her breast. She feels his cock start to thicken and she knows he’s close. Her hands dig into his back as she pulls him tighter and she tugs at his ear with her teeth. 

“Your turn. Your turn to come for me.” She whispers and he growls. But suddenly he pulls out completely and before she can complain he flips her over and pulls her hips up. His tongue slides up her spine as he slides back into her and they both moan. He picks up the pace and she pushes back into him. He thrust into her mercilessly, until she is nearly crying with the intensity of it all as he forces her from one climax into another. It is insane. Wild. Primitive. Her only wish is that she could see his face. His breathing changes and she feels him thicken as he grows close to his own release. He curses when he finally allows himself to come and she collapses on the bed. He collapses on top of her for just a moment and then she mourns the loss of him as he rolls off of he, out of her. She turns to see him disposing of the condom then turns back to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He kisses her head, her cheek, her nose, “You are perfect.” He says and when she glances up she sees the most beautiful smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian’s fingers squeeze hers and she pauses on the step above him, she turns to him and smiles gently at the absolutely terrified look on his face. 

“You sure about this Princess?”

Emma smiles softly, reaching out with her free hand to brush his hair from his eyes, “It’ll be okay. It’s just my dad in there. Not the Sheriff.” He huffs at that and her eyes search his, “Remember he's the one that mentioned it being quiet around town the past few months.”

He lowers his brow in confusion and she drops her hand to his shoulder, “It was his way of saying you were doing good. That maybe he would be okay with us in the future.” She leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips, “Come on. A quick dinner then I’ll let you fuck me in my childhood bed again.” Killian growls and pulls her up the remaining steps to her front door. 

Dinner is awkward. Her mom is trying too hard and her dad is … well he’s putting in an effort. It’s more than she could have ever imagined. Emma nearly chokes on a bite of chicken the first time Killian answers her dad with a “yes sir.” And her dad just raises his eyebrows at her but Killian continues the rest of dinner, never answering her dad without the sir at the end of his sentence and he doesn’t even sound mocking. She knows her dad and she knows just that alone is working on him. He’s not welcoming Killian into their home with open arms anytime soon but he’s willing to give him a chance. 

It makes her happy. 

Her mom is a teacher through and through. Always willing to give a student the benefit of the doubt. She is smiles and laughter with Killian. He doesn’t flirt with her like he does at school (thank god) but he does return her smiles to which her mom whispers in her ear as her mom and dad get ready to leave for their Saturday night movie date “He really is handsome isn’t he?” Causing Emma to jerk away from her. 

“You sure you don’t want to join us?” Her dad asks again as he slides her mom's jacket into her arms. 

Emma steps back and wraps an arm around Killian’s waist. He hesitates before slowly sliding his arm across her shoulders and she smiles up at him, “Na. I think we’ll just Netflix it.”

Her dad glares at them but her mom grabs his arm turning him to the door. 

“Thank you again for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Nolan.” Killian calls out and Emma chuckles as the door shuts behind her parents. Turning to Killian he crooks an eyebrow up, “What?”

“Who knew the big, bad Killian Jones could be so respectful.”

“I believe I was promised something for good behavior.”

“Oh? You want a cookie or something?”

The most evil look crosses his face and Emma tries to back out of his embrace but he only tightens his hold, “I’ll give you a fuckin cookie, Princess.” He kisses her and just as she begins to relax into his embrace she feels it. His fingers are crawling across her skin then they are digging into her ribs and she screams as she breaks free from him, running across the carpeted floor. 

 

Emma props her head up on his chest and he smiles at her, his hand brushing through her hair and across her bare back, causing her to shiver, “Did you ever notice me before I came to the bleachers that day?”

He exhales a soft laugh. "Are you kidding? You know everybody notices you, right Princess?"

She presses her lips together and combs her nails across the scruff on his jaw. She absolutely loves the sound it makes. "I don't care about everybody."

He drops his head back to the pillow and a few silent moments pass, his fingers continuing their path over her back. 

"Do you remember back in Junior High when my mom died?”

Emma scans his face but his eyes are closed and he licks his lips before continuing, “Maybe not…”

“I do.” She says softly her fingers curling slightly into his chest hair. 

His eyes open and they are shining, “You were the only one that…” he has to stop and clear his throat, “You didn’t ask how I was or tell me you were sorry. You just barely touched the back of my hand and looked directly into my eyes, and told me that your heart was broken for me.”

“I …” She doesn’t remember that. Sure, she remembers his mom dying. She remembers everyone whispering behind his back. She vaguely remembers talking to him. 

He closes his eyes again but opens them soon after. The tears are gone and he brushes his thumb over her cheek, “I’ve noticed you everyday since.”

Emma’s eyes are swimming with tears as she lifts herself up and kisses him. It’s not like most of their other kisses, dirty and full of sexy promises. This one is more. So much more and Emma pulls just a breath away when his hand tangles in her hair at the back of her head, “I love you.” She breaths against his lips. 

“I love you too.” He says between kisses. Things start to heat up after that and just as she lowers herself onto him, his cock so deep in her, he stills her with his hands on her hips and sits up, “Marry me.” He kisses her before she can respond. “Marry me Emma Nolan. Not today or tomorrow or even this year. But one day will you? Will you marry me?”

She doesn’t hesitate with her answer. There’s never been any hesitation from her when it comes to Killian Jones. 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe this is it. I am so appreciative of all the comments and kudos. You guys are simply amazing! Thank you for sticking around and I hope the ending was worth all the angst/drama.


End file.
